


You Made Goodbye Feel Like A Hello

by OwliePip



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, DadSchlatt, Found family I guess, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, big bro dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwliePip/pseuds/OwliePip
Summary: Two friends find each other in this messy world of grief, loss, and confusion.AKA: DadSchlatt, except Tubbo was dropped off at Dream's house, not Phil's.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	1. Prologue: The Drop Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three year old Tubbo finds his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my reminder to make sure you read the tags carefully!
> 
> This fic will deal with some triggering content (mainly involving alcohol abuse, child abandonment, and possibly more in the future.) so PLEASE don't read this if it easily triggers you!!!

Tubbo was just barely over two when he was dropped off at Dream's door. 

A one-night stand at a party turned into constant buzzing of Schlatt's phone. The buzzing eventually became phone calls lasting seconds, minutes, and even hours about a messy mistake. 

"Why don't we just get rid of it?" He never remembered the girls name or face despite the constant reminders. "I can't raise this baby, Schlatt." 

"Because I will." Schlatt's promise was true at the time, something he genuinely believed he could do. "I promise I'll get help in time, its something you can hold me to." 

That was three weeks in. The promise couldn't be at all farther from the truth. 

"I really fucked up, huh?" Schlatt's voice was low and raspy, Tubbo in his arms, letter in his back pocket. "I really thought I'd get better for ya, kid. But, time doesn't work out in everyone's favor." 

"Daddy?" The innocence of Tubbo's voice only panged Schlatt's heart even more, the fathers eyes stuck on an open box. "Where you go?" 

"Daddy is..." Schlatt paused, moving the box closer to his targets home. "Daddy go get better. Yeah. Tubbo... Tubbo gets better too! And maybe..." a pause, he grabbed hold of his letter, placed in the box with the toddler. "Maybe daddy and Tubbo will be better later and be together again." 

Rising up, Schlatt didn't need to see Tubbo's face to know there were tears. The quivering lip, the glossed over eyes, and red face, he pushed through as the doorbell was rung. Schlatt remembered waiting patiently, listening for some sort of rummaging throughout the home. He didn't stay long enough to face his sons new guardian, afraid to face the consequences of his actions. 

All Schlatt did was run away from the neighborhood, promising himself that he would never look back no matter how badly it pained him to hear Tubbo's cries.


	2. Wrong Place, Wrong Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Phil discuss two major events in their lives that unfortunately collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first couple of chapters are gonna be kind of short, sorry! With a mix of the plot being kind of slow and me working on Stars Align sequel, my brain is doing its best!
> 
> This fic probably won't be on a fixed schedule until sequel drops. Hope you guys enjoy! See you soon!

Losing a child hurts, and losing a twin brother was heart crushing. 

"It was a complete freak accident." Techno remembered saying, eyes met with his fathers. "Wilbur was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and stumbled off the cliff. I tried to help him but-" 

"I know." A long sigh from the teary-eyed Phil. He never was one to cry in front of his children, emotionally distant at all times. "I know you would never do that. It just sucks Tommy won't be able to meet him." 

"Tom-" Techno's thoughts cut him off before he could finish, only now starting anew. "You- when did you get matched with him? Why didn't- can he-" 

"I got the call last month." Phil explained, leaning back into the chair he was at. "I was going to tell you both, but we've been so busy preparing for Wilbur's arrival the time slipped by. By the time I remembered, you two went off to enjoy the view and then..." the sentence trailed off into nothing, arm gesturing off into nothing. "We're supposed to meet him next week, Techno, but I don't know if I can. Maybe we should reschedule it." 

"I fear it's too late to reschedule everything." Techno responded. "Believe me, I'd reschedule in a heart beat if we had the time, but wouldn't that just complicate everything?" 

Silence, Phil knew Techno was right. Even though his pain and grief, he knew everything was right. Rescheduling would be complicated. Instead, Phil sighed, slowly leaning back. 

"It sucks that Tommy won't ever get to meet Wilbur." Phil eventually started with. "With everything we sent to him at the agency, I'm sure it'll be confusing to come and see no brunette in sight." 

"It'll be weird with a new brother. Tommy will get over it, and we will to." Techno responded. "We'll have to, right?" 

At that, Phil nodded. It was hesitant, but it was there. 

A nod of acceptance, a rush to the final stage of the grief Phil knew Techno felt.


	3. Worrisome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Tubbo discuss a big thing happening at his college.

Sat on the couch, Dream's eyes scanned the letter in his hands over and over, thousands of times. The same letter Tubbo was dropped off with fifteen years ago, words barely readable anymore. 

However, Dream remembered every sentence clear as day. And nothing stood out as a kept promise. 

"You said you'd visit, _Schlatt._ " He spoke to himself, sighing as the newr blank paper was set down. "Instead, you left him with so many questions I can't answer. You just fucked around, got rich, and never came back. You're in the news a lot, and he has no idea you're who you are." Eyes rolled, he glanced out the door. "It'd hurt him, wouldn't it?" 

A constant occurrence. Every time Tubbo would head to his college, Dream would rant about his situation. Of course, he loved Tubbo. He loved having a little brother, yet couldn't help feeling a slight resentment. Because of the mistake of a stranger, Dream's life was put on halt. 

"I was just under thirteen when you dropped him off." He continued, hands in his own hair. "My entire childhood was just like-" He couldn't finish his thoughts, instead starting anew. "I raised a child because I didn't want him to risk going to a home who wouldn't love him. I couldn't bare risk him going back with you." 

Door lock clicking, Dream knew his rants were done. Paper crumbled up, loud footsteps and constant name calls, the eldest glanced over to his brother. Tubbo was home now, and his attention was needed. 

"Dream! Dream! Guess what happened today?!" His brothers horns stuck through the side of his head, the main difference between the two. "You need to guess!!" 

"I need to?" Dream teased, earning a loud groan from his brother. "Okay, okay. Um... you're going on a field trip and need my signature?" 

"No! I'd have the slip in hand if that was the plan." Tubbo took a seat next to Dream, his older brother scooting over. "It's even better! You know how I'm studying law, right?!" He didn't wait for Dream to respond, only watching his brothers face shift into confusion. "Well, some big law firm in the area is hosting some big competition trip where aspiring lawyers can go see how it's ran! And it's free!" 

"Wow!" Genuine impression, Dream grinned, running a hand through his brothers hair. "What law firm was it? Do you remember?" 

"No, I just remembered the excitement." Tubbo admitted. "Do you think I can win? It's a big essay we gotta write on why we should be chosen. I'm not sure i can do it, Dream." 

"Oh, come on." Dream scoffed. "Tubbo, do you seriously think you aren't committed enough to do this? You're the best lawyer in training i know." 

"I'm the only lawyer in training you know." Tubbo let out a small laugh. "I'm more worried about thinking about the writing and just- putting it on paper. I know why I want to and all that, it's just the transferring the thoughts from my head to the paper." 

"I'll help you out, Tubbo." Dream assured, arm wrapped around his brother now. "I won't let you fuck this up because I know your skill! You have a genuine passion in law, and I truly believe that you can do this." He removed his arm from Tubbo, the brothers now met eye to eye. "Besides, this is one of many law firms. If you lose this competition thing, there's always others!" 

"You're right." Tubbo nodded, arms tightly hugging Dream briefly. "Thank you Dream." The hug was already over. "I'll probably get started later. For now, I can get some food because I am starving!" 

"Right." Dream nodded with a small smile. "You do that. I'll get dinner started. Anything specific you want?" 

A small head shake, Dream stood up, making his way to the kitchen to help Tubbo get a meal for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages are slightly off in this au for some people by the way!
> 
> Dream is 24, a few years older than his actual age.  
> Tommy and Tubbo are both their actual ages.  
> Wilbur and Techno are both 23.  
> Phil is around 40+, being around 19-21 when Will and Techno were born.  
> Schlatt is around 35, being only 18 when Tubbo was born.  
> Quackity is 28, nearly 29!
> 
> More character ages soon whenever their brought in! (Obviously Tommy and Quackity aren't here yet but they're coming soon)


	4. Thoughts Of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy thinks about his past and the future, wondering on why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! You may or may not have seen, but yesterday I dropped "Closure", the sequel to "When The Stars Align..."
> 
> Due to having two fics, I made an update schedule that's subject to change. Here you go!
> 
> \--
> 
> **Closure: Monday, Wednesday, Friday**
> 
> **Goodbye Feel Like Hello: Tuesday and Thursday**
> 
> **Keep weekends (Saturday and Sunday) off off**
> 
> \--
> 
> See you either tomorrow or Thursday!!

Leg bouncing, Tommy was sat in the back of a car, eyes ahead. Fingers moving up and down the bag by his side, Tommy took in the silence. No one was speaking, no one was acknowledging either party. It was just Tommy, the taxi driver, and some legal person he's seen throughout the months of his adoption journey. In the system for years, yet this past month was something Tommy was dreading with every fiber of his being. 

"You excited, Tommy?" The staff to his left spoke up. "Finally meeting with a new family! Have you looked at the things they've sent you?" 

A small nod, Tommy clutched his bag even tighter. A total lie, he never looked at anything sent. No letters, photos, and definitely no videos. If he watched them, he'd get attached. Attachment was a deep rooted thing, something he hated doing. Last time Tommy got attached to people, they were always gone within days. 

"That's good. I know it was probably hard for you to do at first." A pen was clicked, the teen seemed intrigued. "We looked through everything about this family, Tommy, and we promise they'll take good care of you. No one will leave you, the circumstances you had before won't come back." 

The circumstances. Tommy hated thinking about the circumstances. They were constantly locked away in the back of his mind, never remembered. The questioning, the abandonment... twice, the tears and confusion. The feelings is what he mainly wanted to remember. 

"Here's your stop." The taxi drivers voice came through, Tommy clutching his bag, looking around. A public place, a park with many tables, chairs, and playgrounds. "Your total will be..." the conversation trailed off as Tommy left the car. 

"Why couldn't I have just aged out of this shit program?" A small mumble of a complaint, Tommy was leaned against the car, awaiting the woman with him. "I had just over a year. I could be free, but instead some weird people adopted me. People that would leave..." he sighed, looking off towards the strangers passing to and from the entrance. 

"I wish you didn't leave. Maybe then I'd have a relatively normal life." 

"Tommy, are you ready?" The staff member broke through Tommy's thoughts and complaints, hand rested on his shoulder. "I understand if you're nervous. You're aloud to be." 

"I'm fine." Tommy clutched the bag in his hands once more, eyes focused towards the park civilians once more. "I'm ready to meet my new family." 

A small nod given, Tommy and the staff member began walking through the park, closing in on the new people in his life.


	5. Unknowing Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late!! I got distracted and forgot to write this chapter!! 
> 
> See you tomorrow or next week!!

"Thank you for agreeing to meet here on such a short notice." A blonde man spoke. He looked middle aged, shoulder length hair covered by a green and white striped tulip hat. "I'm sorry we couldn't have chosen a more private area for this paperwork." 

"You are perfectly fine, Philza." The staff member spoke. "I'm glad you chose this place. It'll give Tommy some extra bonding moments with his brothers while we do work." 

"Oh act-" Phil seemed to cut himself off, head shook. "Techno, you stay with Tommy while we fill out this paperwork. Be nice to him, too. We'll only be a minute." 

With that, Tommy was left alone with who he now knew as Techno. His seemingly new brother, long straight hair dyed pink. Tommy was staring ahead at him, bag now lugged over his shoulders. No one wanted to be the first to speak, yet the tension was growing. Eventually, Techno was the first to talk. 

"Tommy, right?" 

A small nod from the teen, Techno gestured along to an open picnic table, the two soon to be brothers on either side. Again, silence. 

"So... what's in that bag?" 

Bag removed from his shoulders, Tommy opened it to reveal clothes of all the wrong sizes. Most of it was far too small, yet very few were too big. 

"Are you always this quiet?" 

"No." Tommy shut his bag. "Just to people I don't know. You fit the category." 

"Were the videos and letters dad sent not enough? He put lots of work into making you feel welcome when making them." Techno gestured off. "I was in some videos, too. Me, him, and..." the sentence grew quiet, a small head shake. "Point is, we made those for you to feel welcome." 

"I guess they didn't work." A lie, Tommy never watched or read anything sent his way. "I'm sorry." 

At that, Techno shrugged. "It's whatever." A pause. "Why were you put up for adoption, if you don't mind me asking? Dad never told me the specifics involving that. All he would say is that your case is a semi serious one and-" 

"I don't want to talk about it." The response was quick, bag clutched as Tommy diverted his gaze. "Plus, we're still on the whole "not talking much to each other" stage." He looked back towards Techno. "I'm only talking to you because we're alone." 

"Fair point." Techno nodded. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, by the way. I didn't-" 

"You're fine." Tommy responded. "Any idea when they'll come back?" 

"No idea." Techno responded. "Should we just chill until then?" 

"Yeah." Tommy nodded. "Let's just- chill and get to know each other." 

And so, the two did, waiting for Phil to return with the news.


	6. Meeting The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! How are you all doing? How are you liking the fic so far?
> 
> Sorry that Closure's chapter wasn't published! I got busy and didn't have time. It'll be ready tomorrow!
> 
> See you either tomorrow or Thursday.

Phil's return was quick. It was a brief goodbye to the staff member, a brief greeting to Tommy before the now family of three went to the car. 

"Dad, Tommy said the letters didn't work and he doesn't really know us." Techno was sat in the front of the car, Phil in the driver's and Tommy in the back. "We need to try harder with him." 

"Did you say they didn't work, Tommy?" Phil had his seat belt on, glancing at Tommy through the rear view mirror. "What was wrong about them?" 

A conversation Tommy didn't want to have, especially with the man supposedly behind the scenes. What was he supposed to say? Nothing stuck out as off because nothing was there. No words, no handwriting, no nothing. 

"Don't expect him to answer, if he doesn't know you, he won't speak." Techno again. "We had a little bonding session over it before you came. I did most of the talking." 

"Ah, I'm glad you two are getting along." Phil hummed out. "Don't feel bad about it, Tommy. I know it'll be hard for you to..." the teen could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "...to get to know us, but I promise we'll stick with you no matter what, okay?" He watched Tommy nod. "Good. The two of us can get to know each other one on one too." He paused once more. "Anywhere you think we should go?" 

"Clothes shopping, probably." Tommy mumbled, gesturing towards the bag next to him. "All that is small. It's from before." 

"Oh sure thing!" He turned towards Techno. "You won't mind if I drop you off at home, right?" 

"Go ahead. I have to do some... cleaning anyways." 

At that, Phil nodded, the car driving off into a neighborhood Tommy's never seen before.


End file.
